Ash and Bianca
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and Bianca have sexy time together. Oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

On a beautiful day in Unova, Ash, along with Pikachu on his shoulder, are heading to a pond. Iris and Cilan weren't with them because they're in Castelia City shopping and Ash and Pikachu decided to part ways. Anyway, they watched the Tympole enjoying himself, swimming in circles through the middle of the pond.

"Look out, look out, look out, LOOK OUT!" someone warned, and it was Bianca, the clumsy blonde. She rode her bike towards Ash, being out of control. Turning around, he gasped. He then closed his eyes, hoping that Bianca won't crash into him again. Pikachu leaped off him. Missing Ash as he somehow dodged to the left, she crashed into the pond. Opening his eyes, he saw Bianca getting out of the pond with the bike.

"Damn, Bianca. Control yourself next time," Ash said.

"Sorry, Ash," Bianca apologized. She then turned around and looked at the frightened Tympole.

"Tym... pole... pole..." The Tympole sad.

"Sorry!" Bianca apologized again, and he forgave her. "Now I need to change clothes at home, again."

"Mind if we follow you there, Bianca?"

"Sure, Ash," Bianca replied, smiling.

Bianca got on her bike and rode south to head home, while Ash and Pikachu followed her. Staring at Bianca's nice ass, Ash smiled, his penis erected a little. He loved staring at it. Of all girls being the same age group as Ash, Bianca's ass was arguably the best one. He always wanted to bang it hard. Other than that, he thought about how attractive the blonde was when he first saw her.

Anyway, the three reached to the house and Bianca headed straight to her room. Looking inside her closet and said, "Great. Now I'm out of clothes." She went back to Ash and Pikachu. "Well, guys. It looks like I can't play outside. I gotta stay here, wash my clothes, then dry them. It shouldn't take long," Bianca said.

"So what am I suppose to do?" Ash asked.

"Wait outside," Bianca replied. She rushed towards the laundry room and Ash and Pikachu headed towards the door.

"Hmmm..." Ash said. He opened the door before closing it. Looking at Pikachu, he whispered, "Don't say anything, Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded his head, knowing what Ash was planning to do and that was seeing Bianca naked. Hearing Bianca whistling out of the laundry room, Ash and Pikachu hid behind the couch. Ash peaked through the couch to see her naked body. "Shit, Bianca. Your body looks NICE," Ash spoke in his mind, his erection grew bigger. Bianca was heading to the bathroom to dry her body. Ash tiptoed towards her and Pikachu crawled under the couch to take a nap.

Walking inside the bathroom, she closed the door a little without turning around. Grabbing a towel, she used it to dry her body. "I can't just stand here and look at her like this. I gotta share my feelings to her," Ash spoke in his mind again. He opened the door, scaring Bianca.

"Ash!" Bianca said, blushing. "Why are you still here?" she asked. She wasn't angry at him.

"I got a confession to make. I love you," Ash said.

"Really?" Bianca asked.

"Yes," Ash replied, holding her hands with his. "You're the hottest piece of ass I've ever laid my eyes on. And speaking of ass, I always wanted to fuck it hard because it looks so nice."

"Ash. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," Bianca said. "And I love you for that."

"Bianca," Ash said.

Putting her arms at the back of Ash's neck, she pressed her naked body on him, giving him a cuter smile. "Let's make out, shall we?" Bianca suggested, and Ash nodded his head.

Touching his lips with hers, she reached to his tongue with her own to french-kiss it. Ash retaliated, and Bianca enjoyed it. They moaned, and Pikachu could hear it all the way from the living room. Guiding his hands towards Bianca's nice butt, he squeezed it hard and it felt nice.

Ten minutes later, they broke their hot kiss. To them, it felt longer, but it was special. "Let me see how hard you can fuck my ass, Ash," Bianca said. She bent down and Ash put his pants and underwear down. Kneeling, he guided his cock to her ass and began pushing it inside. Moaning again, she said, "God, that feels so tight."

Putting both of his hands on Bianca's waists, he moved his hips faster. "Fuck, this is good," Ash said.

"It is, baby," Bianca said, her decent sized breasts were bouncing with every thrust, almost in the same rate as Ash's balls. Her moaning grew louder, too. It was nearly loud enough to break a window. If it did, Bianca and Ash would hold responsibility. "Shit, this feels so good!" Bianca exclaimed, enjoying the thrusts from her anus.

Many thrusts later, he ejaculated with full force, filling Bianca's ass. "Fuck... that was... great... I think... I should... stop here..." Ash said.

"Indeed... it was..."

Calming down, their breathing slowly returned to its normal state. Ash then got off Bianca to put his pants and underwear back on. Slowly getting up, she rubbed her sore ass. A bit of Ash's sperm dripped out of it.

"Feels like I can't walk, but it was worth it," Bianca said. "Let us eat lunch before you fuck me in the ass again."

"Okay," Ash said.

Both came out of the bathroom as Ash wrapped his arm around his love one's shoulder. He can't wait for another round of fucking Bianca's ass because he enjoyed it. Bianca can't wait, either.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

While Ash was eating lunch (a sandwich), with Pikachu and Bianca on the table, he stared at Bianca's breasts. He thought about sucking them before thrusting her ass. Noticing that Ash was looking at her breasts, she smiled. She can't wait to have sex with him again after their lunch.

After chewing and swallowing the last piece of sandwich, Bianca laid on the table, spreading her legs for Ash to fuck her. He wasn't going to fuck her ass first, but to suck her nipples before that. Finishing his sandwich, Ash joined Bianca on the table, touching her left nipple to flicker it. Then, he mouthed the other nipple, looking at the beautiful blonde as he began working his tongue.

Moaning, she moved her finger closer to his raven hair, rubbing it as she said, "Use your tongue more, Ash."

Now Ash closed his eyes while Bianca looked at him with those beautiful green eyes of hers. He knew that Bianca would love this too because this was as good as banging her ass. Pikachu, who didn't finish eating his sandwich, also loved it. He was happy that Ash woke him up.

A few minutes later, Ash switched nipples, sucking the right one while pinching the one being wet. "That's right, Ash... Keep going..." Bianca said, grabbing her left breast to move it in circles.

After a while, Ash's sucking and pinching on Bianca's nipples came to an end. Then, he got off the table to remove his clothes. After doing so, he rejoined Bianca, laying on top of her. "Ready, my love?" Bianca asked.

"Ready, baby," Ash said.

Plunging his cock deep inside Bianca's ass, he moved it in and out to fuck her. Moaning again, she put her hands behind Ash's neck, wrapping her legs on his back as she closed her eyes. Moaning too, he closed his own eyes and said, "Having sex with you is the best thing I've done so far, Bianca."

"Oh, Ash," Bianca said, loving the thrusts from Ash's cock. Now Ash moved faster.

It didn't take Ash long enough to smear his sperm inside Bianca's anus again. As Ash and Bianca, calmed down, Ash switched holes, pushing his meat pole inside her cunt. After calming down for a while, Ash resumed his thrusting. Again, they moaned together.

Like the nipple teasing and anal thrusting, Bianca loved this. She didn't want Ash to stop. Pikachu didn't want Ash to stop either. To him, the trainers' sexual intercourse was a million times better than the stuff he sees on television.

Again, Ash went faster. He loved the sounds Bianca's cunt was making. Bianca begged Ash not to stop until she reached her climax. Ash liked the sound of that.

She did and Ash stopped. After calming down again, Bianca suggested that she and Ash should make it. Ash accepted it as he touched Bianca's lips with hers, reached her tongue with his to swirl around it. Swirling her back, she moved her legs away from Ash's back, grabbing his ass as the two closed their eyes together.

A year later, Bianca and Ash, with Pikachu and their twin babies, Edward and Edna, are watching television inside the living room of Ash's home. It's been several months since they came here to settle as a family. They couldn't stay in Unova because Iris threatened to kill Bianca for having sex with Ash. Luckily for the trainers, she didn't follow them here.

The End


End file.
